<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bandersnatch: Attack of Panic by GardenLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684099">Bandersnatch: Attack of Panic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenLily/pseuds/GardenLily'>GardenLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenLily/pseuds/GardenLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephan and Colin enjoy one of their many alternate timelines</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stefan Butler/Colin Ritman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bandersnatch: Attack of Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sit back, relax, everything attacks</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Anxious, your heart rate is in a state</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- - - - - - - - - -</p><p>The room spun incessantly as Stefan gazed up at the ceiling from his languid position on the plush couch of Colin’s apartment.</p><p>He didn’t know what had gotten into him… He had taken that pill Colin gave him but-</p><p><em> The walls are so pretty. All the colors blending and making art </em>. He smiled stupidly, not entirely in control of his movements.</p><p>He dropped his gaze to Colin, who was either dancing or pacing slowly by himself in the center of the room, holding his half-used joint. The light kept changing, one moment Colin’s white hair looked green, then purple, then orange.</p><p>A wave of nausea hit Stefan for a moment so he squinted his eyes, and took a few deep ragged breaths, then it was gone.</p><p>He laughed aimlessly, feeling both heavier and lighter than he’d ever been in his life.</p><p>Colin responded with his wild laugh and dreamily inhaled the smokey air.</p><p>Colin peered down at Stefan, who hadn’t moved from his spot in well over an hour. He lazily sauntered over and plopped down.</p><p>Stefan’s heart was beating so hard he worried it would burst. His idol, Colin Rittman was sitting next to him, smiling at him. His hands began to shake from the drugs or the closeness, it didn’t matter.</p><p>Colin leaned over, taking Stefan’s face between his hands</p><p>
  <em> Oh no, his eyes are melting, I have to... </em>
</p><p>Colin started speaking intently, “We're on one path, right now. Me and you. And how one path ends is immaterial. It's how our decisions along that path affect the whole that matters. Do you believe me?”</p><p>Stefan giggled blearily, “I don't know”</p><p>“I'll prove it” He leaned in, and suddenly his lips were against Stefan’s, who all at once let go of his swaying, dizzying world. He could taste Colin’s saliva heavy with tobacco, sweat and something sweet.</p><p>Stefan placed his hands gently on either side of Colin’s neck, wanting to hold him there as long as he could.</p><p>Colin’s hands shifted at once to Stefan’s waist, where they wandered under his sweater, slowly pulling it as they moved up his sides. Stefan, in turn, began to unbutton the rest of Colin’s shirt.</p><p>Colin pulled away a moment, only a few inches from Stefan’s face, and asked, “Are you OK with this?”</p><p>“Yeah”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspiration: the song, Attack of Panic by Aly and AJ</p><p>The moment I heard the song I thought of Bandersnatch and my OTP Stefan/Colin, who I love! So I had a burst of inspiration. Honestly, I consider it canon that in one of their timelines they must've at least hooked up, so I had to. :) Happy reading everyone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>